The present invention relates generally to data centers and, more specifically, to a data center control system that predicts the time for corrective action in response to an event.
Data centers are facilities where large numbers of electronic computing systems, such as servers for example, are housed. Due to the high density of electronic systems, the facility may use a variety of cooling systems to maintain a desired environment. It is desirable to maintain the temperature within the data center within an operating range so the electronic systems operate with a desired level of reliability and performance. In the event the facility cooling systems are operating below a threshold, the facility may take steps to either restore the cooling system performance or reduce the workload on the electronic systems.